Konian Faborite
|-| Overview = The Konian (KMC) Faborite is a multiple generation hatchback produced by the Australian manufacturer Konian, and designed mostly by alstjr1212. The Faborite is made for European markets only. It shared platforms with the Australian-spec Tectum. |-| 1st Generation = 1985 - 1989 |image1= 1985 Konian (KMC) Faborite, front.png |caption1= 1985 Konian (KMC) Faborite |production= 1985 - 1989 |capacity= 4 |class= Hatchback |top_speed= 77 MPH (123 KM/H) based on acceleration t.r. 16v - 107 MPH (172 KM/H) |related= Lancia Delta Škoda Favorit Konian Tectum |sales= TBA }} The first generation Konian (KMC) Faborite from 1985 to 1989 is a hatchback produced by the Australian manufacturer Konian, and designed solely by alstjr1212. Runs on standard AC6C.2 chassis used by majority of Konian's models. The name was inspired and originated from the Czechia-built Škoda Favorit, however the Faborite received somewhat criticism from users due to the design being coincidentally similar to the Lancia Delta, with Lancia-inspired frontend (headlight & grille). This also was the result of a remake and redesign of the Tectum for the European market, due to different road standards in Europe. It has been a popular reverse import car since. Faborite t.r. 16v (1987) A sportier/rally version was made in 1987 (and sold as 1987 model year), called the ' Faborite t.r. 16v'. Due to an fail attempt to join Group B which was in 1982, they were only sold as a simple sportier variant. But many could be seen wearing unofficial liveries. The t.r. 16v features including added rear roof spoiler, dual round headlights, minor body kit, side mirrors, etc. File:1987 Konian (KMC) Faborite t.r. 16v, front|Faborite t.r. 16v (front) File:1987 Konian (KMC) Faborite t.r. 16v, rear|Faborite t.r. 16v (rear) 1989 Refresh For the 1989 model year the 1st generation Faborite received a facelift, with a more modernized headlight, smaller grille, and many other exterior changes: The frontend design was evolved into more of a Japanese design, with small similarity to the Mitsubishi Galant or some say the Acura Legend. The tail lights remained with just added panels to the trunk area, and bigger side mirrors. Specifications remained the same for the 1989 facelift. Top speed is 77 MPH, front-wheel drive. File:1989 Konian Faborite (facelift), front.png|1989 Konian Faborite (front) File:1989 Konian Faborite (facelift), rear.png|1989 Konian Faborite (rear) |-| 5th Generation = 2004 - 2008 |image1= 2005 Konian Faborite TR.png |caption1= 2005 Konian Faborite T.R. |production= 2004 - 2008 |capacity= 4 - 5 |class= Hatchback |top_speed= 98 MPH (157 KM/H) T.R. - 126 MPH (202 KM/H) |related= TBA |sales= TBA }} The 5th generation Faborite continues its legacy of Konian's long time run economic hot hatch. The headlights for the 5th generation was enlarged with a much rounded body, with plastic bumpers all around. Max horsepower is 150 & 98 MP/h for speed. T.R. (2005) A T.R. variant was made as expected a year after, with sportier trims fitted on such as added exhausts, sportier wheels, spoiler, etcetera. Max horsepower is 225 & 126 MP/h for speed. Gallery Image:2004 Konian Faborite, front.png|2004 Konian Faborite (front) Image:2004 Konian Faborite, rear.png|2004 Konian Faborite (rear) Image:2005 Konian Faborite T.R., front|2005 Konian Faborite T.R. (front) Image:2005 Konian Faborite T.R., rear|2005 Konian Faborite T.R. (rear) Category:Hatchbacks Category:Compact cars Category:Vehicles made by Konian Category:Vehicles with rally variant Category:Multiple Generation cars